


Almost Superman

by thecookiemomma



Series: Composer Cop [1]
Category: Jack Ryan & Related Fandoms, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony runs into an old friend, and the connection leads to a very unique Christmas gift for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Superman

 

Tony frowned as he made his way up to MTAC. Some Admiral or other wanted to get an update on the case. He let the biometric scanner do its thing, then hurried in, mindful of his tardiness. “Pardon me, Admiral I ...” He was already beginning to make his excuses when he looked up at the screen. All excuses faded away when he saw who it was.

 

A very familiar black man stood on screen, not dressed in his dress uniform as most Admirals tended to do after a while, but in his NWUs. He grinned, and the other man returned the smile.

 

“Robby! Long time no see, sir. How's Lady Cecila?' He was totally oblivious to the silence around him as everyone gawked at his manner of speaking to an Admiral. “Congratulations on the promotion,” he offered. “Kind of dredging the barrel a bit, aren't they?” He winked.

 

“You watch it, boy,” Robby, aka Admiral Robert Jefferson Jackson, scolded, finger jabbing toward the camera, though Tony could see the twinkle in his eye. “Sis' fine. Wonderin' where the hell you got to.” Tony flushed and looked down. “Now that I've found you, though, she's gonna be after ya to get back into things.” The man's deep voice brooked no argument.

 

“Took the job here, and haven't had time to get back over there on a regular basis. But I suppose I could if she doesn't mind me just dropping in when I can...” He knew the nervousness he felt was evident on his face. “I know she's so busy...”

 

“Hush kid.” Robby silenced him quickly. “She'll be pleased to see you at all. Now. Let's get this goat rope out of the way and then we can talk about plans.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” Tony saluted the Admiral sharply, only carrying a hint of the normal insouciance he usually gave the upper echelon with that salute, and began briefing Admiral Jackson on the case.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, when they finally had caught the bastard responsible and were finishing up the paperwork, Tony looked up when the elevator dinged. _Bossman's back early from his coffee run_ , he thought. Instead, he saw Robby and Cecelia Jackson stride up to his desk and gaze down at him.

 

Sis, beautiful as always, smiled brightly at him. “Look at you, Anthony. When Rob told me where you were, I had to come say hello. Come here.” Ignoring the curious looks from his teammates, Tony stood up, moved around his desk, and was immediately enveloped in a hug. Of course, that was the moment Gibbs did decide to come back early from his coffee run.

 

“DiNozzo!” He barked at Tony even as he set a cup of coffee on the younger man's desk. “Got your report done?”

 

“Almost, Boss. Just need to dot a couple Is and cross a couple Ts.”

 

“But you are writing your report on the computer, Tony. You don't need to ...” Ziva frowned as she became confused.

 

Gibbs grunted his acquiescence and then noticed Robby. “Admiral,” he stood up straighter almost automatically, and Tony could see his hand itching to salute. _Once a Marine..._ He grinned at Sis and nodded toward the two men, anxious to see how it would play out.

 

Sis released him and gave him another bright grin. She, too, was interested in seeing the byplay between the two men. Tony had emailed her, and Sis had replied right away. The two had been corresponding quite a bit in the short period of time. She'd even gotten him to spill his big secret. Since he wasn't going to force her to keep things from her husband, he was pretty sure Rob knew. Which made the conversation even that much more interesting.

 

“Gunny,” Robby replied in kind. He shot Tony a look that spoke volumes, and Tony returned his own speaking look. “Heard an awful lot about you.”

 

“Good things I hope?” Gibbs was sociable to the man, even unaware of who he was to Tony. As long as officers weren't suspected of anything, Gibbs could usually play ball with them pretty well.

 

“Pretty much.” The two fell to talking shop for a few minutes, which gave Tony and Cecelia time to plan on their own. The smirks they shared didn't go unnoticed by either man. Rob just lifted his eyebrow in curiosity while Gibbs glared. All they got in return was a nearly synchronized set of head shakes and impish smiles. Tony kissed Sis on the cheek, shook Rob's hand, and returned to work without much fuss.

 

Later, Gibbs tried every trick in the book to get the information out of him. Laying sated next to his sleeping lover, Tony's smirk deepened as he realized he had kept the secret. _Won't they all be surprised?_ Another thought struck him, and he nearly laughed in glee. _I'll surprise_ _**all** _ _of them._ He shivered slightly, got up carefully so as not to disturb Jethro, and headed downstairs to find his laptop. He'd found a little program last year, and had shelled out a bit of money to buy it. He hadn't had need of it before, but now, he pulled it up, familiarized himself with it, and then set to work. He didn't have much time, especially if he was going to do what he wanted to do. Sticking the earphones in his ears, he tried to keep his humming down to a minimum as he worked. It took all night, but he finished it, and with a huge grin, he emailed the pertinent parts to Sissy Jackson.

 

* * *

 

The snow fell down like confetti over the DC area. It wasn't as bad as 'Snowmageddon', but it was pretending to be something like that. Tony began to despair as he finished dressing for their night out. He'd convinced Jethro that he needed to wear one of his 'court suits' tonight, and Jethro had obliged. Black shirt, black jacket and slacks and steel blue tie made the man look stunning. “Jethro? Are we going to be able to make it?” He chewed on his lip as he looked out the window at the snow falling.

 

“Should be. You said we needed t' eat? We'll grab a burger or somethin', give us a little more time t' get there.” The older man came up behind him, slid a hand underneath his jacket, and began rubbing gently along Tony's abdomen in a possessive move.

 

“No time for that,” Tony cautioned, although his body was starting to respond. This was important. “C'mon. We can't be late.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Jethro relented, though he did turn Tony around and kiss him deeply before the two of them got in the car and headed south to Baltimore. They got a burger meal at a local drive through. The kid gave them strange looks when he saw how well-dressed they were, but said nothing. Tony ate very carefully, trying not to get any ketchup or other drippy things on his tux. After having eaten successfully and neatly, they headed to the concert hall. “Tony...” Jethro gestured to the sign. “We're here a half-hour earlier than they open the doors.”

 

“I know, Jethro. Trust me.” He smiled, gestured to a parking space that said, 'Reserved', and watched as his self-confident lover pulled into it without much fuss. They got out and headed inside. Tony strode confidently toward the stage and looked over at the small ensemble in the corner. “You have everything? Oh. I'm Anthony.” He introduced himself when they looked up at him confused.

 

Almost everyone nodded, content with what they had in front of them, but one gray-haired lady gestured to him, and he came around to look at what she was pointing at. “Do you want that note drawn out for the whole measure, or just until the drums come in? We tried it both ways, and ...” He thought about it for a moment, then tilted his head.

 

“Actually, that's a great idea. Go ahead and cut it off when the drums come in. It'll mark the change in sections better. That's just you, right? It won't make a huge difference to anybody else?”

 

“Right, that's why I thought of it. I played this so much my cats got tired of it. It's so gorgeous. I can't wait to hear the main theme. Is it inspired by your father?”

 

Tony's face got a little sad for a moment, and then it brightened again. “Actually, no. It's a surprise for my lover.” He looked back to where Jethro was standing looking up at the stage completely confused.

 

Luckily, Robby chose that moment to step out and nod his greeting at Jethro. “Hey, Gunny,” he greeted the man, gesturing to a seat in the front row. “You get to sit here by me.”

 

“Yeah?” Gibbs hid most of his confusion well, but complied. Tony turned back to the flautist.

 

“Oh, what a handsome man. I can see it. Thank you for sharing this with us.” Tony flushed, embarrassed with the praise. He shrugged it off, and went backstage to find out how everything was going to happen.

 

* * *

 

Tony's case of nerves didn't abate until he was announced. Sissy did the honors herself. It was her Christmas concert, after all. “One of my most promising students has written the next piece, and he wishes to dedicate it to the most special person in his life. The title, as you can see, is 'Almost Superman.' The melody is a surprise even to me, but if the accompaniment arrangement is any hint, it will be a great pleasure to hear. So, without any further ado, I give you Anthony DiNozzo!”

 

Tony strode out onto the stage and sat down at the piano. He nodded at the director, and waited until the right time for him to come in. He'd spent hours in Jethro's basement, headset plugged into the keyboard, taking distinct advantage of how completely involved his lover got in his work. He grinned, sent the man in question a quick wink, and began playing. He let his mind drift back to when they first met here in Baltimore, and all the different things that had happened through the years. The sadness of finding out about Shannon and Kelly, the anger and pain of losing Kate. He played through the joy, ecstasy and pride he felt for his superman, and finished with a flourish, the piano shaking with the force of his finale. He stood, taking his bow, then gestured toward Jethro briefly. After the applause died down, mostly, he headed backstage to listen to the rest of the concert.

 

* * *

Jethro looked around him, noticing the big-shots he could recognize. SecNav gave him a nod, as did Leon and Jackie when they saw him. Leon looked a little surprised, but then he noticed that he was sitting next to an Admiral, and drew his own conclusion. Wrong one, of course, but nobody needed to know that. He spotted Ryan, the National Security Advisor. In fact, the man and his gorgeous wife came to sit on the other side of Robby, greeting him as an old friend. Robby introduced the Ryans to Jethro, and the two men talked over the Admiral for a few minutes until the program began.

 

He leaned back in his seat, completely ignoring the printed program, just enjoying Mrs. Jackson's skill. He did look around and wonder where Tony was, but figured his lover had some surprise in store. He missed the whispers and looks passed around some of the people he knew. However, when Sissy stood up to introduce her 'promising student', Jethro almost groaned. He was getting antsy, and Tony wasn't even there to … He looked down at the program and stared at the name. _Senior's here? If he gives Tony any trouble, I'll kick him back to..._ Before he could finish the thought, he heard the rest of the introduction, and Tony, _his_ Tony, was settling in at the piano, flipping the tails of his jacket, wriggling his fingers and nodding at the orchestra director as though he had a clue in hell what he was doing. Jethro was floored. A suspicion began to dawn on him, and he looked down at the program as the stirring strains of music began to play. The accompaniment was nice, yes, but when Tony started to play, his heart nearly stopped. He was sure he had a stupid, dumbstruck look on his face.

 

If this was what he thought it was... he could pick out scenes in his life, and could almost see himself playing them out. The first, of course, would be Baltimore, then all the other craziness that they'd been through in so many years. Underneath it all, there was this stirring, steady beat, emphasized by the little band of instruments beside the stage. He blinked, and was surprised to feel his eyes were wet with unshed tears. Jackson was giving him an understanding look, and Jack Ryan had looked at him once or twice, eyes calculating yet kind. Leon looked like he wanted to swallow a toothpick, and Jethro had to bite back a bark of laughter at the image.

 

His mood shifted again, though, when the music did. He knew what this was. This was him haring off to Mexico, forgetting about the best thing that ever happened to him. They weren't lovers then, but he had damn well noticed the man. He sighed, remembering the pain and loneliness he felt, and the pain he saw in the other man's eyes when he returned. He looked down at his lap, closing his eyes, letting the tears fall unashamedly. Normally, he'd fight them, but this was just too much: a sharp reminder of how he chased a memory of his girls and returned to find that things had not indeed fallen apart while he was gone, solely because Tony had done his best to keep it that way. Through the music, he felt the utter desolation Tony felt trying to run an undercover op while leading a team for the first time. He heard the stirrings of hope that the team expressed when he came back for Ziver and Toby, and how it just dropped back into pain when he left again.

 

He could almost identify each of the team. Tony himself was a low, throbbing hum, consistent in rhythm though varied in tone and feeling. Abby was a high flute, inconsistent, cheerful and light. Tim was a steady, quiet string, present but nearly invisible. Kate was a clarinet, piping, strong and friendly, then, suddenly, inexplicably, gone. Jethro was sure, knowing his lover, that Ziva was the oboe that showed up, first discordant and nearly painful, then seamlessly fitting in to the rest of the tune. Jenny was a piccolo, once again, sharp, short, and then silent. Vance was a trombone, deep, popping in to change the rhythm or tune, then gone again. (He couldn't resist sending a smirk the man's way during one particular part when Tony made the horns pipe loudly and stridently, kind of separate from the rest.) And all the while, his life came pouring through the notes in Tony's fingers.

 

He was sure everybody who knew him was going to pick up on their relationship. They were coming on the part where they decided to throw caution to the wind and just get together. It wasn't a grand courtship dance, or even a night of drunken fumbling. In fact, it had been shortly after Tony got home from being Afloat. He smiled when he heard it, a gentle harmony between two melodic lines that seemed to have been weaving around each other from the first. Now, they matched rhythm and tone, and Jethro blushed, almost hearing the force of their early nights together and the intense passion they'd shared. He let the music flow over him as he remembered the first night.

 

“ _You're sure, Boss?” Tony leaned into him, smelling like pizza._

 

“ _I'm sure. You be sure, too, Tony, because once we light this fire...” He ran a finger down Tony's cheek, gazing right into flashing green eyes shining with lust and – maybe something more._

 

_He shuddered with the pleasure of Jethro's touch, and nodded slowly. “We've been dancing around this for years, and – god. You don't know how much I missed you.”_

 

_Jethro chuckled, settling a hand on Tony's shoulder, drawing him close. “Yeah, actually, I think I might have some idea.” With that, he closed the distance between their lips and let the flame ignite._

 

He shuddered as the music continued to play. It was a good, long piece, and Jethro hoped someone was recording this. His team needed to hear it. He smiled, graciously accepting the nod and flourish that Tony gave him as the younger man finished his piece, and then waited for the concert to end. By the time he was starting to get antsy, Sis was finishing up her last piece, everyone was standing to clap for her, and shortly after that, Tony joined her on stage. After everything was done, and Sis had announced that all the proceeds were going to Toys for Tots and Wounded Warrior (two of Jethro's favorite charities), Tony strode down to meet him, and Jethro, unashamed of being seen by their superiors, the admiral, the National Security Advisor or anyone else, grabbed his hand, pulled him close, and hugged him tight.

 

“Thank you Tony. That was the most amazing... I can't even ...” He buried his face in his lover's neck, and remained there for several long minutes.

 

“I'm glad you liked it, Jet,” Tony whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter man's frame. “I was hoping you'd get it and appreciate it.”

 

“Oh, I do, Tone. I do. Kinda outed us a bit,” he jibed lightly, not really caring. Tony tensed up for a brief moment, then, sensing the truth of his lover's intent – pretty clear since Jet still hadn't moved from his very telling position – grinned. “Oh, well. Merry Christmas, Jet. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Tone. C'mon.” He let go, and they walked around, talking to the people they knew.

 

Neither of them saw the dazed expressions on the faces of five good friends in the back of the auditorium.

 

 

 


End file.
